Before you
by Jessica12
Summary: The beginning according to me..that is...How it all started. Lorelai tells her parents that she's pregnant.


Title: Before you  
Author: Jessica  
Email: j_rothen@yahoo.se  
Distribution: Wherever...just let me know where  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: PG  
Feedback: YES please....j_rothen@yahoo.se  
Pairing: Lorelai/Christopher, Luke/Lorelai.  
Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS.  
Summary: The beginning according to me..that is...How it all started.  
Lorelai tells her parents that she's pregnant.  
AUTHORS NOTE: English is not my first language so spelling/ grammar  
mistakes may occur.  
To Amy for helping me out here...I thank you...I hope this is just  
the beginning...:)  
--------------------------  
It was finally quiet downstairs.  
She hoped they had finally given up and gone to bed.  
It hadn't been easy to tell them.  
But she knew she had to do it eventually.  
So she had done it.  
At first they refused to believe her.  
They thought it was just one of her many jokes.  
So they had brushed it aside and continued with their meal.  
But she stood her ground.  
She saw disappointment in her mother eyes as she understood.  
Anger.  
Pain.  
Her father backed away.  
He fled.  
She was left in the dinning room with her mother.  
Her mother's eyes pierced into her.  
"It was an accident."  
"There is no such things as an accident!"  
"I love him."  
"No, you don't. You don't know what you want!"  
"Yes, I do. I want to marry him."  
"Lorelai, you are sixteen!"  
"It doesn't matter."  
"Yes, it does. As long as you are under my roof you will do as I say."  
"I'm keeping this baby."  
"It will ruin you! You have a bright future..."  
"I'm going to marry Chris and we are going to have this baby."  
She was determined now.  
No words could convince her otherwise.  
"I said NO! And for once in your life you will listen!"  
Her mother moved fast and grabbed her by the arm.  
"Let go of me!"  
"No. Listen! You are just sixteen and I will not allow you to  
through your life away on some...boy who doesn't know what he WANTS."  
"I love him."  
"Love has nothing to do with it."  
"It's everything!"  
"No, it's not..."  
"Why won't you believe me?"  
"Believe what? That you love him?"  
"Yes, is that so amazing?"  
"No, it's just that he's no good for you."  
"How do you know?"  
"I just know."  
"No, you can't stop me. Not this time."  
"Yes, I can. I'm your mother and I will keep you here."  
"I'll run away...If you stop me...I will have this baby and  
I will marry Chris."  
She broke free and looked at her mother.  
There was no love left between them.  
She knew that now.  
She could see it.  
"I swear, I will lock you in your room...I will put bars on your  
windows.."  
"You can't stop me forever."  
"Yes, I can."  
"God, I hate you."  
For a single moment she wanted to take back those words.  
But it was too late now.  
She could see her mother back away.  
Hurting.  
"Go to your room!"  
"Mother..."  
"No! You will do as I say. You will get rid of this baby and I  
forbid you from seeing Christopher ever again."  
"You can't do that!"  
"Yes, I can!"  
"MOTHER! I swear I'll run away. I will marry him.  
"Then you are no daughter of mine."  
Emily Gilmore stood there starring into her daughter's eyes.  
This ice queen.  
Lorelai surrendered under her mother's gaze.  
She ran upstairs and shut the door behind her, hard.  
------------------------  
Emily Gilmore sighed and walked up to the window.  
She felt so tired and old.  
Her daughter's words kept ringing in her ear.  
I HATE YOU.  
Those words kept playing over and over in her head,  
causing her pain.  
She had wanted to take her daughter into her arms.  
It wasn't supposed to end like that.  
She had wanted to say something wise and smart.  
But she was too much in chock to find those right words.  
It was still hurting.  
It was a bleeding wound.  
But she knew that she had to deal with it eventually.  
--------------------------------  
It was when past midnight when she decided.  
The Gilmore house was all quiet.  
She dried her tears and wrote the letter that would forever  
separate herself from her parents.  
"Dear Mum and Dad,  
I don't know what more to say.  
Maybe we have said it all.  
I'm leaving.  
Don't try to find me.  
I know what I'm doing.  
I have to do this.  
Chris and I will be married and  
we will be happy.  
Don't go looking for me.  
Goodbye,  
Lorelai Gilmore"  
Her hand trembled as she signed her name.  
She was determined.  
She had packed a bag with some clothes and her most beloved  
things.  
She didn't need much.  
Life was waiting for her.  
She stopped by the door and took one final look back at her room.  
She wouldn't miss it.  
Not that life.  
It wasn't her.  
She stroked her hand over her belly.  
Months from now it would be huge.  
She whispered:  
"We will make it. Together. I promise."  
Then she climbed out of the window and left her home behind her.  
She never looked back.  
---------------------------------  
Emily Gilmore couldn't sleep.  
She stood by the window watching as her daughter made her  
way across their lawn, towards the front gate.  
She had wanted to run after her.  
Make her understand.  
Hold her back.  
But she knew that it was no use.  
It was like trying to hold back a train.  
Tears filled her eyes as the dark closed around Lorelai, and  
then she was gone.  
Her daughter.  
Her love.  
She wiped the tears away with the back of her hand  
and whispered into the dark:  
"Goodbye, my love. Stay safe."  
In that moment her heart shattered into millions of tiny pieces  
and she knew that there was nothing in this world  
that could make her whole again.  
-------------------  
End part one  
Feedback-- j_rothen@yahoo.se 


End file.
